Series Two: Episode 1
Series Two: Episode 1 is the first episode of Luther, Series Two. This episode is the seventh episode of the overall series. Synopsis Still plagued by the death of his ex-wife, Luther returns to work to face a surreal and nightmarish case of a masked murderer determined to enter into folklore. As the body count rises, Luther must use all his skills to stop the killer, at the same time trying to rescue an old acquaintance's daughter from the dangerous world of prostitution. Plot Luther, still plagued by the death of Zoe, appears to be suicidal and is now living in a rundown flat. Luther meets with Mark and informs him over a chess game that he is going to back to work for a new department called Serious and Serial. A serial killer wearing a Punch mask follows and kills a young woman named Sadie Buckingham. Luther visits the precinct where DS Ripley has been reassigned and demoted because he stopped the police sniper from killing Luther who was meeting with DCI Reed , the real criminal. Luther tells Ripley about the new unit and informs him that he is now on it. Ripley and Luther meet up with Schenk to investigate Sadie's murder scene. Following this they return to their new squad room, where Ripley is introduced to DS Erin Gray . They watch the video of the murder and listen to calls that the killer made to the victim's family members and friends. Luther is convinced that this is just the start of a murder spree. Schenk and Luther have a heart to heart talk about their new working relationship. Gray presses Ripley for inside information about Luther's personality. Caroline Jones visits to talk to Luther about her daughter, Jenny Jones . She mentions that her husband accidentally killed a prostitute in the past and that Luther investigated him. She tells Luther about problems she has been having with Jenny and also that Jenny is now prostituting herself. She blames Luther for Jenny's problems and he agrees to speak with her. Benny gets to work trying to track down Jenny who is now doing porn videos. The killer strikes again on Petticoat Lane, killing an art student. Gray bristles at Luther's investigative technique. Luther spots a suspect and follows him through alleys and stairwells into an abandoned building where he is tasered and attacked. Ripley and Gray find him and the killer escapes, but not before Luther gets a sample of his DNA. Luther visits the psychiatric hospital where Alice is being kept. Luther tells Alice that he is planning on leaving the police. Alice raises the idea of them leaving together. After departing the hospital, Luther hides a key card in an apple and throws it over the wall where Alice finds it. Back at the station, Benny is on the trail of the pornographers. Gray has a private chat with Luther regarding her concerns that working with Luther may not be good for her career. Luther visits the pornographers and finds Jenny on the set of their latest film. He tries to speak with her about her choices but she is defiant. Jenny is called back to the set and asks Luther to tell her mother that she is fine. Luther leaves, but then he has a change of heart and returns to arrest Jenny on suspicion of possessing drugs. In the car with Jenny loudly protesting her innocence, Luther calls Ripley and learns that the DNA belongs to a failed artist named Cameron Pell who has a criminal record. Instead of taking Jenny to jail, Luther takes her to stay with Mark as he is concerned she may be in danger from the pornographers. Meanwhile, Jenny's mom begins to receive threatening calls. Luther and Ripley visit their suspect's empty flat. Cameron is watching them and calls them on the phone. Ripley asks Benny to trace the call. Cameron goes on a diatribe about the loss of culture in the city while Luther waits for his location from Benny. Cameron compares himself to Spring Heeled Jack, whom he idolizes, and promises Luther to show him something special later that night. Mark and Jenny sit chatting and he reveals that he was going to marry Zoe before she died. Jenny tells Mark the story about her father killing the prostitute and that he killed himself in prison. Back at the station, Luther and Ripley question Cameron's former girlfriend Candace Calvert about their relationship. Luther is interrupted by Gray, who takes him to Benny who shows him a live video feed from the masked killer. The killer is knocking on doors in the neighbourhood until someone answers, and when they do he viciously attacks them and then kills a woman on Egg Terrace. Schenk and Luther discuss the case in a parking garage where Schenk tells him how hard and dirty he had to fight to get Luther back on the force. Ripley and Gray drive Cameron's ex home and she asks Gray to accompany her inside to make sure it's safe. While checking the house, the lights suddenly cut off and Gray is left in the dark. She radios to Ripley in the car and suddenly the killer is behind him in the backseat. Cast In order of appearance: *Idris Elba as DCI John Luther *Ruth Wilson as Alice Morgan *Dermot Crowley as Martin Schenk *Lee Ingleby as Cameron Pell *Paul McGann as Mark North *Warren Brown as DS Justin Ripley *Michael Smiley as Benny Silver *Nikki Amuka-Bird as DS Erin Gray *Kierston Wareing as Caroline Jones *Anna Brewster as Abby *Aimee-Ffion Edwards as Jenny Jones *Pam Ferris as Baba *Bryony Aferson as Candice Calvert Trivia *Closing song is "Big Bad Wolf" by The Heavy Ratings *5.6 million Category:Series 2 Episodes Category:Episodes